Star Wars Episode IX: Will of the Force
by Gvox
Summary: My vision for the upcoming final episode of the sequel trilogy. I will be updating frequently until it's completed. Enjoy!
1. Opening Crawl and Familiar Faces

**STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE IX**

 **WILL OF THE FORCE**

It is a dark and trivial time. What remains of the **RESISTANCE** is spread thin across the galaxy. Plotting among secret bases on uncharted worlds, they stage a plan of attack.

Kylo Ren, now **THE SUPREME LEADER** of the evil **FIRST ORDER** , has orchestrated a ruthless hunt for the few brave heroes that remain in the **RESISTANCE**. Driven by hatred, Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to wipe them out and complete his destiny.

General Leia Organa and the majority of the survivors have managed to remain hidden thus far, meanwhile Rey, Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca prepare for their next move on an uncharted world...

 _The camera pans down from space onto the atmosphere of this 'uncharted world' for a few moments before cutting to Rey constructing her new lightsaber in it's swamp. The familiar sounds of the native wildlife and ominous dense fog quickly convey that this isn't just any uncharted world. It's Dagobah._

Rey remained still. Her eyes closed and her breathing steady as she sat peacefully in the calm of the swamp. The two halves of Anakin's lightsaber crystal floated through the air, accompanied by the different segments of her soon to be lightsaber staff. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as the various parts of the lightsaber lined up and slowly began to conjoin. The different components twisted and turned into eachother the only way that seemed possible, before clicking into place as a feint blue glow shinned from the bronze emitters for a brief moment.

An echoing, familiar voice spoke from the distance in a playful tone.

"Took you long enough." The voice said, as distinct and recognizable as the Jedi Master who's lips the words leapt from.

A blue glow began to shimmer behind Rey before the lightsaber dropped into her hands and she opened her eyes, smiling at her new creation. The glow behind Rey formed into the shape of an all too familiar Jedi Master. With a pleasent smile, the spirit of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker walked closer to Rey, and placed a guiding hand on her shoulder.

"This is a milestone, Rey. And it marks your transition into knighthood. Well, at least it should..."

Master Skywalker knelt down beside his now pupil, Rey, who was admiring the new lightsaber in her hands before turning her head to meet her master's gaze.

"You and I didn't exactly have very conventional training regimens." He smirked, followed by a hearty chuckle.

Rey couldn't help but excitedly interupt. "Does this mean I'm a Jedi now?" She asked, smiling into Luke's eyes.

Master Skywalker shook his head. "No. Being a Jedi isn't about the weapon you make, or the power you display." He pats her shoulder reassuringly as he began to stand up, groaning a bit in his old age. "Rey, you've been a Jedi for a lot longer than you realize." He said simply, walking back towards the fog.

Rey quickly stood up and turned around to watch him leave.

"But now you look the part, and that's also important." He says with a coy grin, adjusting the collar of his iconic black jumpsuit, the same one he wore when he faced his father on the Death Star all those years ago. The getup of a legend.

Rey couldn't help but laugh, her eyes darting about the swamp before back to Luke.

"Master Skywalker?" She spoke, but didn't finish her thought before Luke interrupted.

"You better speak quickly." He looked off into the distance, pretending as if he had someplace else to be. "I'm running out of batteries."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that her master was very capable of appearing and dissapearing when he wanted, and him currently fading was a choice.

"Thank you." She said simply.

Master Skywalker met her smile with one of his own, and a simple nod. The blue light slowly beginning to decipate among the fog.

"Now the real work begins." He said, remembering his time training on this very planet with his former master, Yoda.

He only hoped that the training he has given Rey over the last few years was at least as effective as the knowledge Yoda had given him in his youth, but, only time could tell. He did trust this girl, though. She reminded him of himself. There was a certain drive that pushed him, a greater sense of purpose that lied deep in his psyche when he was her age.

Rey had that drive, too. He could feel it.


	2. Leveling Theed

Kylo Ren walked through the rubble of the once grand city, Theed. The capital city of Naboo was at one time a beutiful sprawling symbol of royalty in the old republic, but now, it was nothing. Deep red flames flickering in the night saw the city in a new perspective. It was no longer a symbol of royalty, but a symbol of The Supreme Leader's might.

First Order troopers gunned down civilians as Kylo stepped through the burning vistas. Theed was about the last place Kylo had suspected his mother to be hiding, seeing as it was the birth place of his grandmother, it just seemed too easy. If she was here, however, he knew exactly where she would be right now.

Kylo's deep yellow eyes peered from beneath the black hood he had pulled over his head as he began to walk through Naboo's palace courtyard. The large arcing colonnade that ran along the edge of the courtyard featured flickering holograms that depicted Naboo's greatest philosophers and artists.

The palace courtyard was originally built over a part of the city that had been bombed by The Trade Federation during the invasion of Naboo. It was meant to nurture and encourage principles of enlightened thought and practice. Something the now Supreme Leader thought he was certainly guilty of.

Kylo Ren opened the massive doors. The flames from outside cast a dim light into the dark palace as he steps forward. His footsteps echoed in the almost silent palace, the sound of blaster fire only subtle from the outside raid.

"Mother..." He spoke quietly into the air, his eyes searching the interior.

After a few moments of silce, the sound of someone running somewhere in the palace became clearly audible. It seemed he had scared someone. Kylo quickly ignited his lightsaber, the dark red blade hissing to life and casting a sinister light.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, his voice echoing a few times against the magnificant stone walls.

The sound of scuttering footsteps were heard again, this time they seemed to be racing up a staircase. Kylo broke into a sprint after the sound, running through a series of staircases and hallways until he was finally catching up to whoever he was chasing. Whoever they were, they were wearing a black cloak to conceal their identity and were rather tall, about 6'5.

Kylo then slid to a halt and grabbed the creature by the back of the cloak and spun him around, gripping his neck.

He was an old Gungan. Kylo knew the gungans were a native of this planet, but they were normally a very reserved people, and didn't go far from their city beneath Naboo's sea.

Kylo raised his sparking lightsaber into the air, the blade causing a wizzing hum as it was lifted into the air. He was ready to strike this pathetic lifeform before an unfamiliar voice broke his concentration and called Kylo by his old name.

"Drop him, Ben!" The voice yelled in a stern, powerful tone.

Kylo turned his head to try and find where the voice came from, and it was then that he realized where he was. He had ran into his grandmother's mausoleum.

A soft-colored stain glass window was stationed above a rectangular sarcophagus, showing the effigy of his deceased grandmother. Stone pots filled with red flowers sat on a collum to each side of the coffin. The sarcophagus was decorated with the symbol of Naboo, and various engravings along the stone it was sat upon told the story of her royalty.

The swirling echos in the tomb conglomerated into a singular voice and image. The spirit of Anakin Skywalker.

"Stop this madness, Ben..." His voice trembled with sympathy for his grandson, who had been manipulated by the evil Snoke. Something he could relate all too well with.

Kylo Ren dropped the gungan against the ground and spun around, finally able to meet the man he had idolized for so long. At least, that's what he thought. The words of his grandfather left him in a daze of confusion.

 _"Madness?"_ He thought to himself as be stared at the sparkling blue Jedi Master. _"This was all in his name. He should be proud!"_

The Gungan hit the ground hard, an audible breath escaping his mouth as the wind was knocked ouf of him. He stared in awe at his old friend, as this Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, hadn't seen Anakin in over nearly 60 years.

Anakin's voice had come to Jar Jar in the night, and had given him instruction to lead Kylo to the mausoleum once he arrived, so that his grandfather could give him a lesson. The old Gungan figured himself to just be a crazy old man, but the guilt he felt having been a key player in palpatine's rise to power, gave him drive to at least try to help. Now was no time to catch up however, and he simply smiled at his old friend, little Annie, for what he knew would be the last time.

"Why did you wait til' now!" Kylo yelled at the ghost of his grandfather, who was simply gazing upon the face of his tortured grandson.

"If this wasn't what you wanted, you could have stopped it!" He yelled, his voice cracking with sorrow, and perhaps a hint of remorse.

"I'm sorry, grandson..." Anakin spoke softly and solemnly. "When snoke tainted your soul, it made me, as well as the other Jedi masters unable to reach you. Only here is my soul light enough to be able to reach you, and not bogged down by tbe terrible darkness Snoke awakened in you."

"Liar!" Kylo shouted in retaliation

"Ben..." Anakin turned to gaze upon the sarcophagus of his wife, the design of the talisman he had given her as a little boy was represented on the top of her coffin, however the actual necklace was still being held in her hands in death.

"When Anakin Skywalker died, and Darth Vader war born, he lost everything. _I,_ lost everything." He said, a ghostly hand running along the top of her sarcophagus.

"The love of my life passed away due to my arrogance. My best friend was forced to try and kill me, and I, nearly watched my own son die over my pursuit of power. I had hoped that one day with my strength I could bring her back."

He turned his head to Ben, who was still staring with a nasty grimace and look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Just like you lost your father, your mentor, and wish to kill your mother. All in the name of power... Power over what? A galaxy that will despise your tyranny?" He took a step closer to Kylo, gazing into his eyes.

"Don't follow this path, Ben..."

Kylo stared for a few more moments, silent before he finally turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

"You were right about one thing, grandfather." He said as he turned his back to Anakin's ghost, and began to walk towards the door.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead."

He reaches into his robe and pulls out a thermal detonator, activating it. The blinking red light flashing as the hum and frantic beeping echos in the mausoleum as the detonater is tossed over his shoulder as he headed towards the exit.

"Ben! No!" Skywalker screamed to his grandson before the beutiful resting place of his grandmother bursted info a pile of rubble and fire.

The boy was no longer Ben Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker. He was Kylo Ren, heir to Lord Vader.


	3. Rey's Return

A loud clattering of pots and pans caused Finn to stand up quickly from the table in Yoda's hut. He had been slouched over in his seat with his arms folded beneath his head on the table, but the sound was a rude awakening, causing him to ram his head into the top of the claustrophobic hut's low ceiling.

"Would you two stop it!" He demanded, looking in the direction of the sound as he rubbed his head from the impact.

"Raaawgh!" Chewbacca roared in response, clearly annoyed. He was on his hands and knees, trying to grab something beneath a table.

The little feathered porg from Ahch-To was running back and forth beneath the table, avoiding Chewbacca'a hand. It was holding a stick in it's mouth with a large cooked lizard dangling off the end. Clearly, Chewbacca was hungry.

"Oh, just give him the lizard!" Finn shouted just before his datapad that was resting on the table started beeping.

Poe was outside sitting on the landing ramp of the Millennium Falcon, peering around the swamp's murky scenery.

" _I don't like all this waiting around..."_ He thought to himself. " _And Rey's been gone for weeks... I know she said not to come look for her, but is surviving this long on your own in a swamp on an uncharted planet really worth whatever this training is she was talking about?"_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Rey came walking out from the fog. She wore a sleek black jumpsuit not unlike Luke's from his prime. She had a backpack dangling from her left shoulder filled with the ancient Jedi texts she took from Ahch-To, which she had taken into the swamp with her. However, the staff she usually had on her back had been replaced with the hilt of her new lightsaber.

"Rey!" Poe sat up and started jogging down the landing ramp and into the swamp to meet her. She smiled at him, bracing herself for a moment before Poe wrapped his arms around her for a hug that she returned lovingly.

Rey looked over his shoulder for a moment as they hugged, and her eyes caught BB8 rolling down the Falcon's ramp. She winked at the droid, unable to keep from laughing as BB8 tried desperately to get to her, but rolling through the wet mud proved to be a difficult task for the little droid who's lower half was spinning and kicking water out from beneath it.

Finn came running out from the hut yelling, "Poe! Where are you!"

He slid in the mud as he turned the corner out from Yoda's front door, catching the sight of his friends. "Rey...?" He smiled at his friend that had returned, but shook his head and ran over to them.

"I'm glad we're all back together, but we're going to have to catch up on the Falcon..."

Poe and Rey turned their heads to him, worried. Clearly something serious had gotten Finn into a hurry. Poe turned around and started heading towards the ramp, ready to prep the ship for take off.

Chewbacca came running out from the hut with the cooked lizard in his mouth, and the porg still hanging from the stick, fluttering it's wings wildly to try and pull the food away. He let out a quiet gruff and tilted his head as everyone started to board the Falcon, and ran off to join them.

Chewbacca pushed Finn out of the co-pilot's seat and sat down, reaching over to press buttons and flip various triggers and switches on the pilot's side because he was convinced that however Poe was doing it, was wrong.

Rey grabbed Finn's shoulder and spun him around to face her, concerned.

"Finn? What's going on?" She asked, worried. Finn just stared back at her for a few moments, unable to speak. Rey could feel the fear imminating from him in the force. It was something very dark, and powerful. Whatever the new information he had just recieved from the Resistance was, it was worse than he could have expected.


	4. The Knights of Ren

Kylo Ren's upsilon-class command shuttle soared through the ash filled sky of planet Mustafar. The Knights of Ren, which he had been a part of many years ago, had found a map that led to his grandfather's castle. It belonged to Darth Vader, and as his self proclaimed heir, it now belonged to him.

This wasn't the first time Kylo had been to Vader's castle, however. Over the last few years, he had been visiting frequently. There is a cave just beneath the volcanic surface that the castle was built on, and it's strong in the dark side. It called to his grandfather, and now, he believes it calls to him.

Vader's castle had become more of a church for the knights of ren, who worshiped the dark side. They believed that the Jedi and Sith waged war with eachother in the afterlife. Dark versus light in a never ending struggle to maintain balance in the force by battling in the spirit realm. They would scour the galaxy to find sith relics, and destroy them. They believed that if they destroyed the ancient artifacts of the sith, that the sith lords would then be able to use them in the afterlife.

As the offspring of Lord Vader, Kylo Ren is seen as their patriarch. He is undeniable proof that to this day... ' _Vader lives'_

The knights called Kylo to Mustafar to present them with something they had discovered. It was something that they decided he deserved to have before it was destroyed so that Vader could use it in death. Vader's heir deserved to have it as he shaped the galaxy as he saw fit, and finished the dark lord's quest.

The Supreme Leader's ship touched down on the landing pad of the castle. He stepped down the landing ramp as it unfolded, the smoke from the volcanic world parting as the ramp touched down against the hot metal surface. Kylo walked straight towards the castle's gate, his chat with Anakin Skywalker only fueling his drive to finish Vader's destiny. No. _His_ destiny.

Where Anakin Skywalker proved compassionate, he would be merciless. Where Anakin had been conflicted, he felt resolve. This galaxy would be his, in the name of his bloodline.

As Kylo stepped into the throne room, there was a semi-circle consisting of six hooded figures. The six Knights of Ren, standing in front of the throne.

One of the knights stepped into the center and knelt down as Kylo approached. The Knight lifted up a small jewel box with both of his hands, presenting it to their leader.

Kylo reached down and unlatched the box, and slowly lifted the upper half. Sitting atop a red silk pillow, sat a deep red kyber crystal. The darkness surrounding the crystal was infectious, permeating the air like a rotting animal. The feeling was contagious. Kylo and every knight could feel the air thickening, growing dense with evil.

It was Lord Vader's kyber crystal. The very same one he used to wreak havoc across the galaxy all those years ago. And now, it belonged to Kylo Ren. With a piece of his grandfather's weapon, he would fuse this crystal with his own Lightsaber and complete his destiny. Thousands more will die in the name of Vader's bloodline, and he would stop at nothing to see this conquest to it's end.

Kylo picked up the crystal, his followers staring in awe as he took the priceless heirloom. A wicked grin crawled across his lips as he held it in the palm of his hand. This was the beginning of the end.


	5. Bad News

"She's dying!?" Rey asked, wishing that what Finn had told her wasn't true, but she could feel that it was. Chewie and Poe both stopped what they were doing and turned their heads as they heard the news, shocked.

"Rrraaaff..ff..." Chewbacca let out a sad scruff, staring at Finn, who didn't have it in him to look any of them in the eyes. "What do you mean she's dying?" Poe asked.

"They think she's been poisoned..." Finn started to explain, his voice breaking the eerie silence of the Falcon's cockpit. "Her, as well as a lot of Bestine's civilians." He finally raised his head to look around at the small group. "Suspected first order attack, maybe. There was no record of them on that planet but, there was sudden water contamination reports. And, it hasn't been the first planet struck by this issue recently."

Chewbacca started inputting coordinates to Bestine, visibly distraught by the news. "So, what, the first order is just poisoning random cities to try and pull out the last of the resistance?" Poe asked. " _Monsters..."_ He said to himself quietly, turning back around in his seat to help Chewie prepare for lift off.

Rey simply stared as she was given the news. "We have to go to Bestine... Now!"

"We're already on it." Poe replied just as she finished. The falcon started lifting up out of the boggy swamp. "Alright, strap yourself in..."

Leia was laying down on a bed in Cloud City's medical bay. The room was silent minus the slow beeping of a heart rate monitor as she sat her datapad down beside her. A medical droid was typing into a wall mounted computer near the entrance, taking records of the general's progress.

The medical bay's door slid open with a hiss as Lando Calrissian stepped through. He gave the medical droid a simple nod of acknowledgement as he stepped up to Leia's bedside.

"How's she doin', Frankie?" He asked the droid, a playful grin spreading across his lips as he looked down at Leia, giving her a friendly wink. Leia smiled up at him, sitting up a bit more.

"Currently stable, master." The droid stated as it continued to input data into the comuter terminal.

"Don't call me that." Lando said, waving his hand at the droid dismissively as he pulled up a chair to take a seat beside Leia. "How ya feelin' princess?"

"That's general to you, Lando." She scoffed.

"Oh, whatever. You're still a princess to me, your highness." He said, placing a hand on top of hers.

Rey was reclined in one of the Millennium Falcon's bunks, hands behind her head as she listened to the quiet hum of hyperspace. " _You're nothing... But not to me."_ She went over Kylo's words many times over the last few years. Logicially, she knew that Kylo was simply using this to manipulate her, yet, she felt like it was sincere. She wanted to believe that was Ben talking, and not Kylo.

A lot of what Kylo said was right. She had been looking for her parents in everyone. In Han, Leia, and even Luke. For a while it hurt her knowing that they had no reason to leave, but that's just how it was. But, maybe it didn't matter. It wasn't that she was simply looking for her parents in Leia and Han, it was that she had found them. Leia had taken Rey under her wing and really treated her as her own, and that was all that mattered. She was a spark of hope for Rey. That little push that every child needs from a parent figure.

Rey's surroundings began to fade suddenly. A dark shroud seemed to envelop her figure as she sat up from the bunk and stared into the void as a shillouette began to focus into life. She had seen something like this before when Kylo and Rey shared a connection brought on by snoke, but why was it happening now?

"There you are..." Kylo's voice seemed to come from the shillouette in echoing waves.

Their surroundings seemed to fade back in, but merged together like a puzzle with unmatching pieces forced into each other.

This was the first time Rey had seen him since that moment aboard The Supremecy. She watched him walk around the strange conglomerate of surroundings, examining the vision that the force was able to construct.

"Well, at least you have clothes on this time..." She said, crossing her arms. "What's going on, and why are you doing this." She asked, her eyes briefly darting around the vision.

"Oh, this? Just something I've been working on. I learned a lot of Snoke's techniques the last few years." He explained before slowly turning to face her. His eyes were a dark piercing yellow. The sight scared Rey. She feared that Ben Solo may truely be gone. He certainly didn't have that same look about him. Before, she could see the hurt soul in him, but whatever hurting man seemed to lay beneath his hardened exterior was gone. His very presence seemed like that of a different person.

Rey's face turned to one of sorrow as she met his eyes, distraught even more at what he had become. "Ben..." She said softly, taking a step towards him and holding out a hand. "Let me help you..."

Just as she began to walk towards Kylo, he raised an arm and sent her flying backwards. He held her still with the force, trying to rip information out of her head.

"Where is she." Kylo demanded, slowly walking towards Rey. His grip tightened as he dug through her thoughts. Rey was struggling. Before, she was able to keep him out of her head, but something had changed. Even with all the training she had recieved on Dagobah, she felt powerless in this moment.

"Get out...!" She screamed, struggling to even choke out the words. Kylo tilted his head as he ran rampant through her memories. "Bestine?" He asked. "It's been a while since I've been there. I'm sure it'll feel nice to return."

Chewbacca, Poe, and Finn came running through the Falcon's hallway tunnels as they heard Rey struggling. When they made it to the crew's quarters, they were greeted by their friend inexplicably levitating against the wall, seemingly restrained by an unseen force. BB-8 came rolling in beneath their legs, scanning for anything cloaked but couldn't seem to find anything.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as the three ran forward to try and pull Rey away from the invisible restraints. And, to the surprise of everyone, as soon as they tugged she seemed to break free and fall away from the wall. The trio unhooked their blasters and pointed them aimlessly around the room.

Rey stood up quickly, looking around for any remaining hints of the vision. Kylo, and his half of the surroundings seemed to have vanished.


End file.
